Picus Confidential Operating Area computers
Picus Confidential Operating Area computers are a series of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The computers can be found in Operating Area 3 within the Picus Communications sub-basement. Nicolas DeMarbre's computer This computer has a security rating of 3. The login is demarbre and the password is index. 'RE: WTF' FROM: Paul Corbo TO: Nicolas DeMarbre You have to admit it's pretty damn cool though :P Paul Nicolas DeMarbre wrote: >Dude. >What is up with that crazy ass miniature-moon >-interactive-sphere thing they've got in there? >Seriously, this is Bond villain stuff. I even > think I saw a guy stroking a cat and throwing an > evil laugh in there :P >This is a seriously intense waste of money. Now I >know where my annual bonus went. >Nick 'Our role' FROM: Émilie Masse TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hello, With the rush of day operations, it's easy to lose focus and forget what the job is all about. As a reminder to all of you: 1) Minds and emotions can be influenced by the media. a) A crowd has the mental age of a 5 year old child. b) It is our mission to orient and guide the child to higher understanding. c) That understanding must keep the right interest at heart. 2) Language and carefully chosen words are a form of influence. a) Anyone can experience the world and express points of view. b) Words are condensed ideas and the sole means for men to understand the world. c) This is the power of Semiology and Rhetoric. 3) Control is in the delivery of information. a) Knowledge is power. b) Today, knowledge is based on information. c) Controlling access and the flow of information is the key to power. d) With this power comes responsibility. A bit simplistic, I admit, but it gets the point across. Émilie Masse Division Supervisor Picus Confidential Paul Corbo's computer Corbo's computer is unlocked so no login details are needed. 'Congratulations' FROM: Philip Kingry TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hi, This is just a short message to congratulate everyone on the handling of the Washington Hearings. This was a very important issue lying at the very heart of the interests we at Picus aim to defend. According to various analysts and poll firms, our campaign around the Hearings made the pro-regulation parties gain as high as 32 points in various polls. Congratulations! Philip Kingry Special Projects Picus Confidential 'WTF' FROM: Nicolas DeMarbre TO: Paul Corbo Dude. What is up with that crazy ass miniature-moon-interactive-sphere thing they've got in there? Seriously, this is Bond villain stuff. I even think I saw a guy stroking a cat and throwing an evil laugh in there :P This is a seriously intense waste of money. Now I know where my annual bonus went. Nick Émilie Masse's computer This computer has a security rating 3. Its login is emasse and its password, moufette. 'Congratulations' FROM: Philip Kingry TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hi, This is just a short message to congratulate everyone on the handling of the Washington Hearings. This was a very important issue lying at the very heart of the interests we at Picus aim to defend. According to various analysts and poll firms, our campaign around the Hearings made the pro-regulation parties gain as high as 32 points in various polls. Congratulations! Philip Kingry Special Projects Picus Confidential 'What the hell is "Rogue Publishing"?' FROM: Brett Northcott TO: Émilie Masse Hey Emily, I was just going through some old files for a client prep (you know how they love to see those credentials) and I stumble upon accounting stubs for something called "Roque Publishing." I was just curious. Do you have any idea what this is? Brett Brett Northcott's computer Northcott's computer has a security rating 4. The login is bnorthco and the password is sterling. 'RE: What the hell is "Roque Publishing"?' FROM: Émilie Masse TO: Brett Northcott Brett, I realize that you're new to this division of Picus and while I admire your enthusiasm, I feel I must also warn you about curiosity in this industry and especially in this division. That being said, about your question, Picus was originally consolidated from Dazzle Me Magazine, T-K Records and Roque Publishing when it was founded in 1985. I am somewhat surprised you didn't already know that. And my name is Émilie by the way, Émilie Masse Division Supervisor Picus Confidential Brett Northcott wrote: >Hey Emily, >I was just going through some old files for a >client prep (you know how they love to see >those credentials) and I stumble upon >accounting stubs for something called >"Roque Publishing." >I was just curious. Do you have any idea what > this is? >Brett 'Security risks' FROM: Sheryl Harris TO: Mtl_Picus_Confidential Hello all, Due to various incidents in the past few months, we have restricted the electronic messaging to internal transfers only. Anyone with a Picus Confidential address will only be able to send messages within the Picus Confidential mailing servers. The job we do here is as crucial as it is secretive. I'm sure you all understand. Future breaches will be met with severe measures. Sheryl Harris Security Supervisor Picus Confidential Ariana Lingenfelser's computer This computer is locked; the login is alingenf and the password is duchess. 'Be careful' FROM: Guylaine Séguin TO: Ariana Lingenfelser Hey Ari, I think we might have to bring the issue higher up about the Australian civil war coverage. It seems they haven't learned from our past mistakes. They are going way too far with the stance they're taking on the issue. Our motives are barely concealed and it's on the verge of being pure propaganda... not even biased journalism. Don't get me wrong, I know what our job is. But there's ways to be subtle about it. If it keeps going like this, it's going to be the Second Gulf War fiasco all over again. I'm pretty sure they won't be able to buy their way out of an official investigation for a SECOND time. Anyway, hit me back and we'll work on an "impromptu" pitch for the next meeting. Guylaine Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers